


Archive of our own

by Midoriyaisabiglittlegay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Romance, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoriyaisabiglittlegay/pseuds/Midoriyaisabiglittlegay
Summary: Keith is a fanfiction writer, awkward as hell til one day, a fellow reader dms him...





	1. RedTheEmoTaku

**Author's Note:**

> Keiths in an unhappy lifestyle and relationship til he meets someone who could solve his insomnia

Keith's pov~  
\-------------

I sat awake in bed, rereading my fanfiction like always. My current, 'the evolution of gay', a work on the Yuuri On Ice fandom, already had 500 readers, which was better than I had anticipated, considering I only posted it an hour ago. 

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my right with my hand before looking at the clock. 01:54am. Lotor will be online in an hour. Unfortunately. Lotor was my boyfriend but I didn't feel attracted to him as he did to me. I preferred to sit in the corner writing or something, he preferred showing me off to his friends, like some kind of prize.

I put down my phone, turned on my side and closed my eyes. My bed was warm but trying to sleep with insomnia is an impossible task. Then I heard my phone ping. I picked it up and there was a notification from Archive Of Our Own, reading "1 unread message in your inbox". I sighed and shrugged. Opened it. 

Sharpshooter1223: Hey ^^ loving the fanfics, why exactly inspires you to write them??? 

Confused, I read the message again. Then it pinged again

Sharpshooter1223: Helloooooo?  
Sharpshooter1223: ??  
Sharpshooter1223: Oh shoot, you must be asleep

I quickly typed back

RedTheEmoTaku: No, I'm not asleep and idk why u ask

I turned over hoping that would be the end but sure enough

Sharpshooter1223: just wondering feisty knickers skskskskksks I like ur writing its good }3  
Sharpshooter1223: <3*****

Smiling, I typed back.

RedTheEmoTaku: Ty it ain't that good but thanks also feisty knickers? Wtf XD  
Sharpshooter1223: well its better than ur username  
RedTheEmoTaku: Fuck off  
Sharpshooter1223: Sorry cant, I don't know who off is  
RedTheEmoTaku: ??  
RedTheEmoTaku: ....  
RedTheEmoTaku: Fuck you  
Sharpshooter1223: we've just met, at least take me out to dinner first ;) 

I facepalmed and messaged back

RedTheEmoTaku: I'mma try and sleep now, college tomorrow so yeet gn

Sharpshooter1223: gn beautiful ^^


	2. Sharpshooter1223

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance's perspective

Lance's pov~  
\----------------

Smiling, I finished the last Page and put kudos on the work. Content. I had read every single one of this girl's fanfictions she wrote , and there were a lot, so I decided it would be a good idea to message her.

"Hi!"

Nope. Too chatty

"hello" 

No, too sophisticated 

"Buenas dias"

No, start with a question not linguistic greetings

Sharpshooter1223: Hey ^^ loving the fanfics, why exactly inspires you to write them???

Perfect.

I expected a response as she replied to a comment about 2 minutes ago but there was more response, so I messaged Hunk, my childhood bestie, to pass the time.

About 4 minutes had past when I messaged her again

Sharpshooter1223: Helloooooo?   
Sharpshooter1223: ??  
Sharpshooter1223: Oh shoot, you must be asleep

It was gentle I realized that I sounded like an absolute stalker. No wonder she didn't message me back.

Then, just as I turned over, she messaged me back 

RedTheEmoTaku: No, I'm not asleep and idk why u ask

Music to my ears. And yeet the rest was a daze.


	3. Stop in the name of Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lotor in all his toxic glory

Keith's pov 

\-----------

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

The alarm was getting on my nerves. I'd overslept again by 15 minutes and Shiro had buggered off to work, cons of having a big brother I guess. I walked into the kitchen, my black tshirt catching on the edge of my he table. Good thing it was too big for me or I'd end up flashing the neigbours and trust me, Mrs McClain would not be happy with that, neither would her son be. I don't even know his name, all I know is that he is an absolute nause. I literally see him and his girlfriends dancing in his room every day after college so I blast a bit of MCR or Panic! just to keep out the sound of Shakira and her lying hips. I poured myself a mug of filtered coffee, sighing at Shiro's attempt to be a good 'dad' figure before running back upstairs to get a shower. 

I wasn't the only one who was running a little late. By the looks of it, the guy next door was still asleep. I could hear his mum shifting him in what I assume is Spanish. As far as I know, The McClain family are Spanish or Latino, I'm not great at geography. I turned to put on my My Chemical Romance tshirt when I saw him get up... His ripped tanned abs slowly being unreleased by his blanket and his silky brown hair in a curly mess, his deep blue eyes joining mine and....... Nope, he looked at me. I quickly looked away and put on my jacket, picked up my bagand ran down to the door. He probably thinks I'm weird now... 

I arrived at college to find Lotor laughing with his friends, before looking at me and shaking his head.

"Keith, I told you not to wear those today. It's Wednesday. We wear pink on a Wednesday, not black. Go get changed into these"

He handed me a bag with a pink tshirt and blue jeans with pink converse before rolling his eyes again and turning to his friends. 

I heard him say to Acxa as I was walking off "He makes me look bad when he dresses like that, it's like I have to dress him myself. " Zethrid and Ezor laughing between themselves.

I came out of the toilets, my hair tied back into a ponytail and my makeup looking fleek as hell, Peach and pink eyeshadow with a fleeky cat eye, a tiny amount of pink raspberry lipgloss to go with it. I made my way back to Lotor where he snaked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer, winking at passing girls and guys. 

That's when I saw McClain again. Lotor looked him up and down and smirked. He looked at the way my neighbour and smirked before clinging onto me more. The cuban boy looked me in the eyes as I squirmed uncomfortably and smiled. I felt my face burn which Lotor then commented on, declaring the blush was for him, as the popular boy in college.


	4. How much wood can a wood chucker chuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite trio and their lunch time... Til a certain group turn up to make things awkward

"Then he snorted pineapple juice out of both his nostrils. Ant heaven I tell ya" Hunk giggled, cutting up a salad he had made neatly.

Pidge mumbled a quick yes as her head was completely stuck in a math book but wanted to show she was listening to his family predicaments.

Lance, however, was not paying any attention to his friends as he was more focused on a certain girl online. 

Sharpshooter1223: Soooooo wuu2? I'm just eating lunch with the pals and running through some math, pretty lame huh?

RedTheEmoTaku: I'm with my boyfriend and his group of chums, he's seriously pissing me off, is it a crime to murder someone if it benefits everyone?

Lance chuckled at that and went to message back when

"Earth to Loverboy Lancey... You good there?" Hunk smiled, good natured but concerned. "You seem quite distant" 

"He's talking to his new fwend online aren't ya Lancey Lance" Pidge taunted, only to be greeted with the cheese square in her sandwich being chucked in her book.

"OKAY YOU LITTLE UNCULTURED SWIN...."

"Pidgeon, watch your profanities." Hunk sighed, smiling at how obvious Lance's crush was.

Lance smiled and blushed before looking down at his phoneand typing 

Sharpshooter1223: So you free to chat or maybe even ft later?

A dark shadow rose over the table as a group surrounded them, none other than the king himself, Lotor, standing central, Keith being restrained by Lotor's snake like arm twining its way round his waist. Keith looked absolutely uncomfortable.

"Well if it isn't the dweeb, the whale and the idiot. We were just wondering if you were able to sign this form for us, weren't we?" Lotor squeezed an obviously fed up Keith and turned to face Lance. "We live in a world where the cafeteria should be our home Soooooo we wanna get a new cafeteria, I mean, anything better than having to live in a dump of a place surrounded by, no offence McClain, large groups of insects. Speaking of which, how is your whore of a sister... Veronica was it?" 

Lance was pissed at this. He wanted one lunch time when he wasn't insulted and now more than his ego had been bruised, his family had been brought into it too. Especially with what happened between Veronica and Lotor in the past. Keith looked ashamed and mouthed an apology as Lotor smirked then began to walk away. Lance felt the rage burning in him and stood. It happened so fast....

He.... He had just flat out punched the most popular boy in school and given him a nosebleed. Shit.

"See you at 7 tonight by the lake McGoner." Lotor sneered, wiping his nose and storming off.

He turned to see Pidge and Hunk both gawping at him, profoundly shocked before his phone pinged.

RedTheEmoTaku: Sorry I left you need read, my boyfriend was being a knob and just got punched by a cute guy. Big fight gonna happen tonight. Can't ft or chat. Sorry again >.<

Sharpshooter1223: Really?? Same thing just happened here XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT ME LOTOR FIGHT ME


End file.
